There are many circumstances when it is highly desirable to be able to quickly, efficiently, inexpensively, and with relatively little and inexpensive equipment, stack and transport business forms. The invention fulfills all of these criteria at the same time, using some simple components, and simple operating techniques, by using a manual hand-truck, which is modified so that it can be used both as a conventional hand-truck and also as a conveying apparatus for stacking the forms, the number of components necessary to effectively and simply stack forms is minimized, and by using a docking station that is readily compatible with many conventional business forms handling devices (such as continuous spiral folders) a very practical arrangement may be provided.
According to one aspect of the present invention a cart assembly is provided comprising the following components: A frame having a first portion and a second portion pivotally connected to the first portion. A first conveyor mounted to the first portion, and a second conveyor mounted to the second portion. At least one power source which powers the conveyors. And, rolling supports attached to the frame which allow rolling movement of the frame.
The first and second conveyors are typically powered separately so that the second conveyor moves at least 50% slower than the first conveyor. A single motor with different gearing or pulley sizes can effect this differential powering, or two different motors may be used. First and second conveyors typically comprise conveyor belts, which may be interleaved from one conveyor to the other, although other conventional conveyor structures may be provided.
The first and second portions are pivotally connected so that they are movable from a first position in which the first and second portions are substantially perpendicular to each other (having a substantially L-shaped configuration), to a second position in which the first and second portion conveyors are substantially in-line with each other. First and second levers may each be pivotally connected at first and second ends thereof to the first and second portions respectively, with latches and slots for guiding the movement of one of the pivot pins when the portions are moved out of the substantially L-shaped configuration.
The rolling supports may comprise a first set of rolling supports (such as typical wheels connected to a common axle) on the second portion with a second set of rolling supports (such as casters) connected to the first portion. One or two pairs of shaft stubs may extend outwardly from the second frame portion substantially in-line with each other, for cooperation with a docking station. The second frame portion typically has first and second ends, and a handle is mounted adjacent the first end and the first portion is pivotally connected to the second portion adjacent the second end of the second portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention a material transport assembly is provided comprising the following components: A cart assembly having: a frame having a first portion and a second portion pivotally connected to the first portion, the first and second portions being movable from a first position in which the first and second portions are substantially perpendicular to each other, having a substantially L-shaped configuration, to a second position in which the first and second portion conveyors are substantially in-line with each other; a first conveyor mounted to the first portion, and a second conveyor mounted to the second portion; and rolling supports attached to the frame which allow rolling movement of the frame. And, a docking station dimensioned to receive the cart therein and for moving the cart from a position in which the second portion is generally upright to a position in which the cart second portion is substantially horizontal.
The cart assembly typically is as described above. The docking station preferably comprises means for automatically pivoting the cart frame about a substantially horizontal axis and means for moving the cart frame vertically. The automatic pivoting means may comprise any suitable conventional structure for that purpose, and the means for moving the cart frame vertically may comprise various hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders, motors with linearly moving elements powered thereby, or any other suitable conventional structure.
The material transport assembly may further comprise a stacking table having a horizontal surface, the means for moving the cart frame vertically and pivotally so that the stacking table horizontal surface is substantially horizontally aligned with the second conveyor portion. Also at least one power source is provided which powers the conveyors, mounted on the cart frame. The shaft stubs from the cart second frame portion may be engaged by the docking station for effecting vertical movement as well as automatic pivoting of the cart frame about a horizontal axis.
The invention also relates to a method of stacking business forms using a cart assembly having first and second portions pivotally movable with respect to each other from a substantially L-shaped configuration to a substantially in-line configuration, each portion having a conveyor associated with it, and a docking station. The method comprises the following steps: (a) Moving the cart assembly with the first and second portions in the substantially L-shaped configuration into operative association with the docking station. (b) Lifting and rotating the cart assembly in the docking station so that the second portion thereof is substantially horizontal. (c) Pivoting the first portion of the cart assembly with respect to the second portion so that the first portion is in the substantially in-line configuration with respect to the second portion. And, (d) operating the conveyors so that business forms are moved onto the first portion, and then onto the second portion from the first portion.
Step (d) is practiced so as to move the business forms with the first conveyor at a speed of at least 50% greater than the second conveyor, typically a speed of about ten times greater, thereby compacting the forms by a set ratio speed. There is also typically the further step of placing a backstop on the second portion against which forms are pushed by the first and second conveyors, primarily by the second conveyor. There are also typically the further steps of: (e) automatically indicating when the frame is substantially full of forms and then (f) moving the forms off the first portion and stopping operation of the conveyors, (g) pivoting the first portion back to the substantially L-shaped configuration, and (h) lowering and rotating the cart assembly in the docking station so that the second portion thereof is substantially vertical; and (i) manually rolling the cart assembly with forms thereon away from the docking station.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for the simple yet effective transport and stacking of business forms using a simple cart assembly, and/or docking station. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.